


reverie

by viddxthari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Humor, Nightmares, Romance, a little bit of everything i guess??, a tiny bit of angst, lots of fluff, the FAAAADE, the hawke family feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viddxthari/pseuds/viddxthari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's lost in a dream. </p>
<p>a collection of drabbles strung together---mostly Hawke reminiscing about her family, her friends, and her lover as she tries to get out of the Fade after the battle with the spider in Here Lies the Abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reverie

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> hi. first dragon age fic, and first fic in a couple of years! pls don’t kill me.  
> shoutout to my beta, iana! you’re the best, bro.  
> it would make me really, really happy if you left a comment/favorite if you liked the fic!!  
> it's really short because it's just the prologue. if i continue the story, it'd probably be longer than this.  
> disclaimer: I do not own dragon age or bioware, etc.

  
  


-o-

 

_“Hawke!”_

 

She hears the screams of her companions and the familiar clanking of metal on metal as she lets go of her staff and collapses on the dirt in the middle of a fight.

 

She sees Isabela bite her lip as she tries to finish off the two bandits attacking her. They look more ferocious than the regular bandit, but she knows the pirate queen can handle it. She sees Varric run around in circles, constantly repeating his attack pattern. Fire a couple of bolts, run around before the enemy can catch you, and when you’re in a safe enough distance...strike again. She sees Fenris try to rush to her side, hacking and slashing mindlessly, his battle strategies and tactics flying out the window. He is frantic and covered in blood---the enemy’s, not his, thank the Maker.

 

She tastes the metallic tang of blood on her lips. Andraste’s _ass_ , she’ll have to brush her teeth nonstop for _weeks_! She silently laughs at her own joke, because she’s in no place to laugh and she’s scared that letting out a small snort would break her ribs.

 

She feels so fragile, all porcelain and ceramic instead of the cold, hard iron that she has forged over the years.

 

She feels strong arms wrapped around her as someone lifts her and helps her stand. She didn’t need to turn her head to know it was Fenris. He carries her to a secluded side of the field as Isabela and Varric finish off the bandits.

 

The spectacular green of his eyes are the last thing she sees before her whole world turns to black.

 

-o-

 

She wakes up in her estate, the fireplace casting dark shadows around her room. The curtains are drawn, but she can tell that it is night time.

 

But Fenris is sitting beside her, a book in one hand and the other clasped in hers.

 

She tightens her grip on his hand and he sets his book down, giving her a worried look.

 

She can’t help but admire the features of his face as she inclines her head to face him. “Hello,” she says, cracking a large, goofy grin. As if she did not get knocked down in battle. As if she didn’t have a nasty gash on her stomach. She doesn’t like the fact that she couldn’t feel her body and it will most definitely going to be sore for a long time. She also doesn’t like the fact that she couldn’t feel the warmth of Fenris’ hand as much as she wants to right now.

 

He sighs and intertwines her fingers in his. “I was... worried.” he says, brows furrowed.

 

And, she doesn’t like the fact that she’s the one causing him even more stress. Great.

 

“Hm,” she says simply, resting her free hand on her stomach. She feels the bruises that are starting to form and groans in pain as she tries to sit up.

 

“ _Stop_. Your wounds will open again if you do that.” Fenris said sternly with narrowed eyes.

 

“You sound like my---” She grunts as she tries to get into a comfortable position. “--mother, Fenris. Stop fussing so much.”

 

He gives a noncommittal grunt and traces the callouses on her hand with the pad of his thumb (She thinks it’s kind of ticklish, but she keeps her mouth shut. It might ruin the moment.).

 

“ _Never_ do that again.” he says, cradling her cheek in one hand. His hands feel rough---worn from years of battle; years of struggle. Slavery is not an easy thing to go through; it will never be a pleasant experience. It wasn’t just a walk in the park. She knew that that experience left more scars than she ever received in her entire life.

 

“No promises,” she grins cheekily. Before she is able to say anything else, he kisses her, squeezing her hand. It’s the same as every other kiss. Filled with urgency, and the hope for a tomorrow. The hope for an actual future---side by side, kicking the world’s ass, one crazy blood mage at a time. He kisses her as if it is their last day on Earth.

 

They break apart and he doesn’t let go of her cheek, doesn’t let go of her hand.

 

“ _Promise me_.” he says, voice deep and urgent; he is pleading. She suddenly turns serious, all humor and sunshine gone from the features of her face and her very demeanor. She sits up, ignoring the pain in her side and Fenris’ worried look. She grips his hand tightly.

 

“I promise.”

 

-o-

 

Elysia Hawke opens her eyes, expecting to see sunshine streaming through her bedroom window and her mother entering with a freshly baked apple tart. After she’d have a slice or two, she would go to the dining room, just to see her siblings arguing about little things until her father broke them up with a stern look on his face.

 

Instead, she wakes up to the swirling green sky of the Fade, the massive rock formations hovering over her. She realizes that she lost all of her family members to the hands of the Maker, and that she’ll never taste her mother’s apple tart ever again. She will never see her siblings arguing and she will sit at the breakfast table alone, every day, without the comfort and warmth of her family. The thought brings a frown to her face, and the first thought that comes to her mind is:

 

_I want to get out of here._

 

The Fade has always made her remember memories that she never wants to recall ever again. It constantly uses her emotions against her, constantly trying to break the barricade that she has built over the months.

 

And once that barricade is broken, she will become a mere demon.

 

_I refuse I refuse I refuse._

 

With those thoughts in mind instead of the dreary, dark ones, she groans and tries to move her left arm to help her sit up. Instead, as she exerts effort, pain shoots from her wrist to her shoulder and she gives up, her whole arm hanging limply by her side. Her bones are still weak and she is still exhausted from the battle with the humongous spider----Maker’s _balls_ , why is it _always_ a spider?----and she was just lucky to be alive.

 

Trapped in the Fade, but alive.

 

Barely breathing, barely able to move a single _muscle_ \----but alive.

 

She heals herself with the little remaining mana she has, and after a while, she is able to stand. She looks to her left, at the almost-dissolved spider corpse. It’s ten times the size of an ogre….probably.

 

(She feels a small surge of pride at the thought.)

 

She gives it a kick for good measure.

 

“Damned spider.”

  
-o-

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 
> 
> YAY FOR FLUFF and the tiniest bit of angst.
> 
> ahhhh it was so hard for me to write a single chapter!! writing frustrates me sometimes but I love it nevertheless. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed the prologue! I will post the first chapter tomorrow(hopefully) and depending on the views, favorites, and comments, I will decide if I wanna continue this or not. I haven’t written in a year or two, so sorry if I’m a bit rusty. I’m not good at analogies or metaphors or figures of speech in general either and my grammar is a bit off sometimes….but I’m trying to get better. please bear with me if I screw up! 
> 
> if i DO continue this, i'll be updating every saturday! (but not anytime soon bc exams)


End file.
